Oftentimes, a need or desire may arise to transfer data from one disk drive or data storage system to another disk drive or data storage system. In prior data migration methods, along with address locations having meaningful data, empty address locations are transferred to the latter disk drive or data storage system taking up what can often be valuable storage space.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for systems and methods for thin import of data to a disk drive or data storage system, wherein during data migration, data address locations having a NULL or zero may not be imported to, or otherwise copied to, the receiving data storage system.